I wish you knew
by SpnLessthen3
Summary: A Seth imprint story;Seth clearwater imprints on Taylor Mason. Taylor Mason HATES Seth. when she stumbles upon Seth in wolf form she never wants to let him go. How will she react when Seth tells her the truth will she accept him or push him away. M for abuse and self harm and maybe some lemons I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT (first fan fiction still learning) BTW TAKES PLACE AFTER BD
1. Chapter 1

Summary; Taylor Mason Comes from an Abusive Family, Seth Clearwater imprints on her. she hates him in fact she wants nothing to do with him when she stumbles upon Seth in wolf from she immediately loves him how will she react when Seth tells her. will she accept him or push him away

Taylor's Pov

Why is life cruel? Why do my parents hate? Why do guys think they can just take advantage of me? These are the questions I find asking myself every day since as long as I could remember. My names Taylor Mason I'm 15 and I live in La Push far off near the border of were La Push and Forks meet. I have alcoholics for parents and an older step brother who laughs at my pain. Life… Yea its sucks. Let's get one thing straight I'm not your average teenage girl. I'm considered a tomboy where ever I go and have never made a friend in La Push. Life sucks for me but it no longer bothers me like when I was a child. I would ask my mother why she didn't love me and she would respond by saying "You're a useless child, you take up space and are better off dead" those words would often follow with a beating from her.

Today's just another average day. The beeping of my alarm wakes me up. I hate school I won't be going anywhere once I'm older, to be honest I don't plan on living past 18. I get up unwillingly and go over to the box which holds all my clothes which isn't much. Like my mother had said I'm a 'useless girl who takes up space' so she and my step father moved me into the attic where they claimed they wouldn't have to look at me. I was a disgrace to them, mother never wanted a daughter and my step father David didn't want a daughter either so I was raised like a boy.

I pull out a grey V-neck shirt and some dark blue jeans then change. Before I conceal myself behind my plain black hoodie I head over to my drawer and pull out my pocket knife. I smile at this tool; it always manages to take my pain away even though I get a scar in the progress. I take it in my right hand and press the thin blade to my left wrist, there's a slight sting then the sudden relief. I pull up my hunting boots and slid the knife inside where no one will see it. I fling on my hoodie and head down the stairs. The first thing I notice is the smell of alcohol, it no longer bothers me since I've been use to the smell since I was 5 (when David my step father and his pathetic excuse of a son came to live with us) David's son-Matthew- is 17 he gives me my daily beatings when my parents aren't around something I've also gotten use too. I walk past the dirty kitchen and down the hail into the bathroom where I know Matthew is probably passed out sleeping. To my surprise he isn't there, probably fucking some whore. I brush my hair trying to untangle the bird nest that has formed during my sleep. My hair is the one thing my father hates and has always tried to cut- my hairs dark brown with tints of red it never gets frizzy even if it's wet and its reaches to the middle of my back, I brush it till I can run my finger through it without getting my finger caught and rush out the door. I never bring any 'materials' with me to school I just…wing it. I have no car. Every day I have to walk to school which is about 2 miles away from my house. I love it though, sure at first I was late to every one of my first classes but then I started running and when I run I feel free nothing can stop me, when I run David, Matthew and my mother disappear their gone far away from my mind and I love it. I run to school every day which not only keeps me in shape but I can get to school on time without having a teacher track me down for after school detentions for being late. I pull up my hood over my head then start down the street. I walk then get into a jog and suddenly I'm flying. My speeds increased from when I first started running, heck I'm the fastest runner of the school though I never tried out for track. I get to the school 5 minutes before the bell rings everyone's still outside either talking or doing homework they didn't do last night. I'm sweating but not as much as I use to. I head over to a wooden bench then plop down throwing my head back. Once I feel relaxed I begin to look around, ugh I hate this school and its people. The geeks are over by a car with comics in their hand and the "cool kids" are surrounding Brooke's new car. I think it's her 4th one this year. What I would give to break her windows and scratch the word 'bitch' on the side of her car. The sound of laughter brings me out of my creative imagination I wip around to see the 'pack' all crowded around a car. The 'pack' are these really buff La Push boys who every girl crushes on…well every girl except me. I hate them, why? I don't know maybe it's because every girl drools over them and treats them like gods the worst part is it's like they expect it. They don't shy away from stares instead it looks like they try to look buffer it fucken sickness me, that's why I promised myself I would never do that, I would never chase a guy I would never try to change myself for someone especially a guy. You can either accept me or fuck off that was my rule. I've never talk to any of them but I've known the Seth guy ever since I was little. We went to the same middle school but we never talked, then during high school he disappeared for about 2 weeks when he came back he was all buff and grew about a foot higher. The guys are all laughing and playing around when suddenly Seth turns around and our eyes meet. His smile vanishes and his mouth is slightly hanging open, I think I even heard him gasp. Am I that much of a freak? I guess his friends noticed his expression because they all turn to look in my direction. I quickly turn around not wanting to see the way they stare at me. Where my scars showing? Did they see my black eye from last night? I must really be a freak. The bell rings and I quickly get up trying to get away from them as far as possible.

I enter Mr. Gardner's class and take my regular seat in the back of the class room. I put my head down trying to get some sleep before everyone gets here. I only get 5 minutes before I hear the late bell ring and everyone rushing in. I lift my head slowly and stare at the drawing on my desk.

"Ms. Mason"

I look up to see Mr. Gardner glaring at me "how many times have I told you to take your hood off"

I glare back at him and pull my hood back, the stares I get from everyone are normal, I'm a freak. Everyone turns back around whispering. From the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of a muscular boy I turn to the right and find myself staring back at Seth Clearwater, Brady Littlesea and Collin Fuller. Ugh I forgot they were in this class with me. I roll my eyes hoping they notice so they know I don't care and turn to face the board. When the bell rings, I'm the first one out the door. I hurry down the hall trying to get to Gym the one class I actually like and pay attention to. I don't know why but I end up turning around and see Seth and his friends following, I rush into the girls locker room before either of them can get me. I don't want to talk to them why the hell would they want to talk to me. I'm a freak remember, ugh I change into some old gym clothes and then make my way up to the gym. UGH are they following me? Both Seth and Collin are in this class, I sit on the far side of the bleachers away from everyone and wait for coach Buelvas to get into the gym.

"Hello?" oh god please no, anyone but him please. I unwillingly turn around to see Seth Clearwater only 2 feet away

"Can I help you?" I put as much venom in that as possible I don't need him talking to me. I don't **want** him talking to me.

He seems to flinch at my words, why won't he stop staring is there something on my face? I'm about to turn around when he asks "can I sit next to you?'"

Ugh Why?! As much as I don't want him anywhere near me I end up saying what I know I'll regret later "sure" I say boringly

He sits down next to me but not as close as I thought he would, I'm glad he's keeping his distance. "I'm Seth Clearwater" I face him one more time, why is he introducing himself we've known each other since 6th grade, well I knew who he was he just doesn't know who I am.

"I know" I respond and turn back around. Mr. Buelvas walks in and starts yelling orders. Today the girls are separated from boys so I end up not having to go anywhere near Seth. Thank you! Gym goes by fast, we do a series of push ups which hurt like fuck since my arms are pretty bruised and then we do some laps around the gym.

I end up not having any more classes with Seth today which I'm thank full for though I did have one class with Collin where he kept on glancing my way.

I walk outside and wait for the parking lot to clear a bit before I head down the 2 mile road that will lead me to the shit of a place I call home. The parking lots almost emptied out and I decide I should start heading home. I pull my hood up over my head and make my way down the road. First I'm walking then jogging and again it's like I'm flying once I'm at full speed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I forgot to add in my first chapter that I do not own twilight or any of Suzanne's Characters. **

Chapter 2

Seth's Pov

"Seth? Seth?!"

Who is that? What's her name? Can I kiss her? Is she new here? These are the various questions going through my mind right now, the girl only a few feet away from me now holds me to this earth. My very being tied to her. I see her turn around and walk away, wait did I do something? I have to follow her she's mine; she could get hurt or worse-

"SETH!" I'm jerked around to face Brady "dude what the fuck was that?"

I look back to where the girl in the hood disappeared among the crowd of students "I-I think I just imprinted" had I just imprinted? Yes I had Jake had explained the feeling of imprinting and reading his mind I could see feel it too. The way he felt about Nessie was very similar. I knew for a fact that I had just imprinted.

I turn back to face Collin and Brady who are surprised by the sudden change.

"Well...Um don't we got to tell Jacob or Sam?" Collin said

"NO!" I was not leaving this school without seeing her again, she was mine! She could get hurt on her way to class or what is she was new and she needed a friend, if she was then I was going to be there for her. "I mean…" looking at their taken back expressions "later, right now I need to find her" before they could say anything else I rushed to the school entrance and began searching through the halls. Damn it she must have gone to her class already I would have to continue my search after class. At some point during my walk towards class Brady and Collin caught up to me. We entered Mr. Gardner's class for another boring period of science. We sat in our regular seats off to the side near the middle of the class. I'm just about to start some doodles on the wooden desk when Mr. Gardner walks in. he looks pretty happy right now, sometimes he had a temper just as bad as us wolves. His calmish happy mood disappears when he looks towards the back of the class.

"Ms. Mason"

The class turns around and I practically jump out of my chair with joy. It's her! The girl in the hoodie she's in this class! My beautiful imprint.

"How many times have I told you to take your hood off" Mr. Gardner glares at her, I just want to go rip his face off for looking at her like that. She gives him a glare that could kill and takes her hoodie off.

Scratch that my imprint is not beautiful she gorgeous. Her hair is mix between a darkish brown and a brownish red. I plan on just sitting here all of class and staring at her in till the bell rings-which I hope is never- when I notice the small fading bruise around her eye. It was a black eye. I'm no longer that cheerful person everyone calls me suddenly I feel as if I'm about to Phase, Had someone hurt her! Just the thought of someone laying a hand on her made me want to break something. "Dude Calm down" Brady whispers behind me noticing my shaking

Right I had to stay calm if I did Phase I could end up hurting her, the thought calms me right down. I'm caught off guard when she suddenly turns to face in our direction

I can see the bruise better now it looks a few days old but you could still see the purple areas. No stay calm she's ok. I'm about to give her a small smile letting her now that I want to be friends-well way more than that- when I see her roll her eyes and turn around.

Oh god what did I do? I was about to start freaking out. She hates me my own imprint hates me and I don't even know why.

Class goes by to fast the bell rings before I can even register that it has and I see my imprint dash out the door. No! I'm about to go sprinting down after her when Collin takes my left arm and Brady takes my right Arm to hold me Back.

"Seth you got to keep it cool man or where taking you to Sam's."

"Yea man that was way too close of a call back there you can't just get mad like that"

They were right I had to learn to control my anger or Sam would keep me home until I did

"ok, ok I got it" we hurry down the hall- actually I hurry down the hall trying to catch up to … oh fuck I didn't even get her name Mr. Gardener had said 'Ms. Mason' was that her last name? Is that all I had of information on her a last name. I was getting closer to her now she was a few feet away from the locker room when she turned around and saw me,

"No" I whispered as she dashed into the girl's locker room, I don't think she heard me.

Well at least she had gym like me and Collin. If luck was on my side then I would get every class with her today.

Once I and Collin had changed into a grey t shirt and black basketball short we head up to the gym. Only a few girls have arrived and I start scanning through them looking for 'Mason'

"Dude chill she'll be here" Collin pats my back reassuringly

More girls file into the gym and I spot her. She's still wearing her black hoodie though she has changed her dark jeans for a pair of black running shorts. I think she spots us cos she immediately sits at the far end of the bleachers. Does she really hate me? My heart breaks at the thought

"Dude go to her" Collin pushes me

I can do this. Ok I could start off by asking her, her name or I could tell her mine then she could tell me hers. Maybe I would just sit there until she said something or I could stare at her and take in her breathe taking features.

When I'm a few feet away I finally decide to go with a 'hi' should be simple enough

"Hi" I watch her tense and it's as if she's forcing herself to turn around

"Can I help you?" she asks bitterly and I flinch. Oh fuck what did I ever do to her, if I had ever hurt her in a way I didn't mean too. I'm about to ask if I can sit with her when I get lost in her Deep Brown eyes which seem to go on forever. Breathe taking she begins to turn back around NO

"Can I sit next to you?" I ask. It feels like eternity before she says a simple word that makes my heart race

"Sure"

I sit down next to her keeping a good distance from her maybe she thinks where going to fast that this is all so sudden I mean she is the new kid right? I should introduce myself she probably just needs a friend.

"I'm Seth ClearWater" she turns to face me and my eyes drift off to her fading black eye. Calm Seth calm.

"I know" she responds, She knows? But how- surely I couldn't have missed this beauty. This is the first time I've seen her! I'm about to ask her how she knows when Mr. Buelvas walks into the gym and separates the Boys from the girls. Maybe I just imagined it but it looks as if relief follows over her at the news.

During all of gym I keep an eye on her I watch her run the required number of laps and I see she's an excellent runner. During her push-ups I watch her collapse she looks so skinny and her arms shake when she does the push-ups. When she collapse on the 6th push-up Collin has to hold me back from running over to her to see if she's ok.

Luck is not on my side today for the rest of the day I don't see her. Not even at lunch, I planned on going to search for her but Brooke Whitman and her gang of underdressed girls stop me. I know Brookes always had a crush on me but I have never seen her the same way. She over uses make up and underdresses too much.

As much as it kills me right as the bell rings announcing the end of the day Collin and Brady pull me over to the woods at the back of the school and make me phase.

I undress and my body begins to shake, in a matter of seconds I'm a wolf with Brady and Collin

Now we got to go see Sam or Jacob Collin thinks

I was going to get them back for this. I wanted to go find her I need to see her make sure she was ok.

Seth she's fine I had her for English she's fine Collin thinks again replaying seeing her in there English class

What if something happens to her on her way home? They would be responsible for not letting me protect my imprint.

Whoa Seth You Imprinted! Bout time kid I suddenly hear Embrys voice in my head ugh what was he doing here. We were closing in on Emily and Sam's house. Hope Jacobs here so I wouldn't get to long of a lecture like Sam usually gives.

Chill Seth I got patrol and so do you Brady, oh and yea both Jake and Sam are there so double the speech

Great I thought sarcastically the sooner I was done with the whole lecture and speech the sooner I could track down 'Mason'

Both Collin and I Phased back. I could smell Emily's famous muffins from out here, get ready for the lecture I thought to myself mentally preparing for what was about to come.

Hopefully I would find her today and if not then tomorrow I would be able to hold her or talk to her at the very least. If luck was on my side then I would.


	3. Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT**

Taylor Pov

"YOU WORTHLESS SON OF A BITCH" those are the words I walked into when I reached the shit hole I call home. I knew my brother was home when I saw his beat up black Chevy truck in the front yard. I prepared myself for what was to come. His truck was parked on a bush so I knew he was either Drunk, Mad or in a hurry. It turned out he was drunk. The smell of freshly open alcohol lingered around the house, I didn't hear him coming all I heard were the words "you worthless son of a bitch" and suddenly I felt the glass bottle make contact with the back of my head. The last thing I heard before unconscious pulled me under were the muffled laughter's of 3 other guys.

I woke up with pain all over my body the most significant pain was on the back of my head. I began to look around and found myself in Matthews's room. The walls were painted a dark grey he had beer bottles lying all around the room as well as old pizza boxes and rumpled clothing. I wasn't allowed to come in here, unless it was for his new 'businesses'. Matthew liked to sell my body; he would bring me in here when one of his repulsive friends wanted to feel me up. I wasn't a virgin; I was 8 when I lost my innocence to one of David's drunken friends. From that day on my mother looked down on me with disgust more then she had ever had before.

I push myself off the bed only to have a sudden jolt of pain shoot up my legs. I don't need to look down to know what happened I shuffle myself to my room climbing up the stairs, with each step there's a pain. Looks like imma have to deal with it. When I finally reach the attic I shuffled over to my long cracked mirror. I look like I belong in the walking dead. There's dried blood on the left side of my head, I have 4 hickys that I know won't go away by tomorrow. There's a small gash just above my right eye and I have bruises all over my arms leg and cheeks. They must have really been drunk, it's about midnight and I got home around 3…ide been passed out for 9 hours. I look in the box of clothes I have and pull out a pair of boxers and an undershirt. I can clean up in the morning before school. I carefully lay my head down flipping the pillow to the side that was facing the cold wall. I know I won't be able to sleep but being awake is worse, being alive is worse. Oh I almost forgot, I slowly get up and walk over to the drawer. I pull out the pocket knife that will wash away my pain. The pain of having to be alive, the pain in living in this household… the pain in which I know I will never be loved. The blade is pressed down on my whitish tannish skin causing it to slice open and causing a small stinging pain. The pain is followed by a sudden relief. I make my way back to the mattress I call bed and curl up, pocket knife still in hand. I deserve to die, heck the only reason why I haven't taken my own life yet is because I thought life could change for me…I guess it cant. The words my supposed mother and step father would say to me echo in my head. 'You useless bitch you're better off dead' 'do you actually think anyone loves you no one ever has or will!' 'who would ever want a slutty whore like you' 'no one wants used up pathetic little girls' 'never call me your mother' 'I have no daughter' 'pretend you don't know any of us and stay out of our way' 'when will my wish come true for you to disappear from my life' 'why don't you go die' 'no one wants ugly girls with scars' 'die already will you'

These words repeat in my head in till I slowly drift off into a world of darkness.

There is no beeping of my alarm today, I wake up on instinct and realize school started half an hour ago. Shit. I don't care for school but staying here in this house is much worse, at school there is no brother to beat me senseless or to sell my body. I hurry to the clothing box and pull out a black t-shirt and blue denim skinny jeans. I slip on my hoodie and the only pair of shoes I have when I remembered something. The dried blood, the hickeys shit I forgot to clean up I look in the mirror and grab a brush and a hair tie. Quickly brushing through my hair and tying it into a side pony tail. I'm about to go off searching for my mother's whore makeup to cover the hickeys when I hear a car pull up. David's home. I don't have time to cover everything up. I grab bottle water from the fridge and slip out the back door. If David sees me he'll probably make me stay home, then all hell will break loose.

I can't risk that. I jump off the back porch and circle the house, I watch my step dad enter the house no doubt drunk. I hear him scream my name from inside the house and I run off, down the road to school. I will pay for leaving him later today he doesn't like it when I go to school let alone leave the house. He doesn't want people to know that he has a step daughter that's a slutty ugly whore. I get to the school 10 minutes later; I didn't even get to enjoy the run here for my legs were still stiff and sore. I could feel the bruises on my face and arms as if they had their own heartbeat. I walk into the school and into the office for a late pass.

"Ms. Mason" says the head principal Ms. Dunn while she straightens here glasses "late again I see"

I let my hair fall to the side of my face with the most bruises so she can't see the damage "old habits die hard" I reply smiling as if I don't have a care in the world

"Quite" she replies handing me a red slip that says 'not excused'

I turn to walk away when again the devil speaks

"Ms. Mason"

I turn my body around leaving my feet in place as if I'm drunk

"Hood off"

Ugh of course, can't go one day without someone demanding me to remove me hood. I turn around taking the hood off and continue my way down the hall. I reach Mr. Gardner's class and immediately remember Seth Clearwater, the boy who stared at me as if I were a freak yesterday. If he thought I were a freak now what will he do when he sees my face today? Laugh? Maybe make a joke? Personally I no longer care. I put my hood up once again and let my hair cover my face. Deep breathe and walk in. of course like all people the minute I walk in everyone's eyes are on me.

"Ms. Mason" I look over to Mr. Gardner who was writing something on the board "Late again"

Ugh how many times must we go through this? "Like I said before, Old habits die hard" I smile at him. I turn and walk down to the last seat not making eye contact with anyone. Once im seated my eyes drift off to the side. Again I find myself looking into the eyes of Seth Clearwater and his posy. Ugh go away!

"Ms. Mason!" I hear Mr. Gardner calls sounding pretty annoyed. He doesn't need to continue I pull off my hood and look down trying to hide the marks. I hear a small gasp from the side of the room and instinctively look to where it came from. Again it's Seth Clearwater, looks like I didn't hide the marks as well as I hoped. Man I must really look like a freak. He must be dying of laughter. For the entire period I face my desk not wanting to look up and see Seth Probably pointing and making fun of me. When the bell rings I'm the last one to get up and head towards the door when a very large and muscular arm comes down and blocks me from leaving.

I turn to the owner of this extremely muscular arm and end up being inches away from Seth Clearwater-even though he's a good 12 inches taller than me- I look up to see his beautiful light brown eyes boring into my ugly muddy brown eyes. There's an expression of pain in his eyes, pain, worry and pity.

Why does He keep on staring- oh right cuz it looks like your face has been used as a punching bag- I look down not wanting him to see the freak I am.

"Excuse me" I say a bit rudely and try to move past him but he quickly stands in front of me. What the fuck does he want? Would he like to beat me too? Try it out then laugh about it every time he sees me. I look up at him again and see so much pain in his eyes. It's so much pain it's as if I feel it too. NO, no it's not pain it's probably pity, and I certainly don't need to be pitied by him. I look down just as it looks like he's going to speak. Instead he remains quiet. I finally push past him and run down the hall before I can be late to class. Ugh the idiot pities me I don't need it, I freakin don't need him to pity me! I get to my class just as the bell rings. For the next two classes I don't see Clearwater. When the bell rings for lunch I make my way to the library. I never go to the cafeteria in fact I don't believe I've ever ate there, instead I spend my lunch looking through the library's books and picking out my favorites. I reach the two big doors reading Library and walk in

"Hello Taylor" Ms. Paley greets me with a smile

She is the only teacher I like in this hell hole, I guess you could consider her a friend. She's 31 with straight black hair which she always has in a ponytail and she's about 5'2 in height. She's one happy women, I find it surprising how she can always make a bad situation seem good

"Hey Ms. Paley" I greet "any new books today?" I ask

"Well these just came" she hands me a book with the title Warm Bodies. "It's an old book though and I'm sorry to say you can't read it here, Ms. Dunn is having the library Reorganized so well be moving everything around for the next week and no one's allowed to enter"

Damn Ms. Dunn she ruins everything "May I still read the book?" I ask

"Yes you May" she says smiling and hands me a copy "thanks" I reply still moody about not being able to be in here for the next week

She seems to notice because she snaps her fingers making me look up. "Now don't get all Moody on my Taylor, I promise you'll be the first one to know when were open again. Okay?"

"Yeah I guess"

I walk back to the exit "have a good lunch" she yells to me "okay and thanks for the book" I yell back

Where the fuck am I supposed to go now. I've never ate lunch here before, Ms. Paley usually Gives me half of hers when I stay at the library. I don't even know where the fuck the cafeteria is. I walk down the hall for a few minutes before I find it. I peer through the doors windows and see everyone is either eating lunch or using it as a launching game. To my very luck I spot an empty table way back into the cafeteria. Ok deep breaths just walk in sit down and don't make eye contact with ANYONE. Ok you can do this, now go!

I push the doors open and look down so I don't need to make eye contact. The people closest to the entrance go quiet. Great more unwanted attention. I've finally made it to the table and I quickly sit down and open my book (do not own warm bodies I just thinks it's a good Book/Movie book is by Isaac Marion…I think)

I am dead, but it's not so bad. I've learned to live with it. I'm sorry I can't properly introduce myself, but I don't have a name anymore. Hardly any of us do. We lose them like car keys or forget them like anniversaries. Mine might have started with an 'R' but that's all I have left.

The 'R' guy must be one of the zombies

It's funny because back when I was alive, I was always forgetting other people's names. My friend 'M' says the irony of being a zombie is everything's funny.

"Hello" I'm interrupted when a sweet voice speaks in front of me. I look up to again be staring into Seth Clearwater's eyes.

"Uh can I uh maybe sit with you?" he seems nerves why the fuck would he want to sit with me? Just like in gym yesterday I know I'm going to regret what I say "sure" he sits down in front of me with his tray of food in hand. Man this boy can eat it looks like the foods going to flow over the small plastic tray.

I'm about to start reading again and just ignore him when he speaks up. "What you reading?" he asks I sigh "warm bodies" he raises an eyebrow at this, ugh of course he wouldn't know I doubt he's ever read. "It's about Zombies" I continue.

"Oh… you like that kind of stuff?" what is he judging me now?

"Yup" I say popping the 'P' at the end. "I'm intrigued by the living dead" which wasn't a lie. I've always been a fan of horror movies I just never got to watch them.

"That's cool" he comments

We stay in an awkward silence for a few seconds when he finally asks something I knew he must have been dying to ask

"What happened?" at first I don't know what he means but it starts to sink in I know what he meant to say was 'what happened to your face'

"Why do you care" I spit back at him. He tenses at my tone but then he gets this sad look in his eyes.

"Look why are you even here? You know were in public right? People can see." My words seem to make him even sadder

"Why do you want to be seen with a freak like me? People can see. Shouldn't you be embarrassed to be seen with someone as pathetic and ugly as me" I was about to continue on my rant when he grips the sides of my face with both his extremely hot hands.

I look into his eyes and see a mix of pain and anger "NEVER say that EVER again. Ok just don't, never talk bad about yourself" he sounds so stern yet there's a hint of pain. Why does he care? It true isn't it, why the fuck does he care! I pull away from his grasp and I can see we've drawn an audience. This audience includes Brookes Posy of Bitches. She gives me the evil eye and I look down. Why?! Seth seems to notice too but he doesn't show his discomfort instead he casually leans back in his chair. I open my book again and continue my reading. Seth doesn't say anything else but he doesn't leave either instead I can feel him watching me. When the bell finally rings I get up hopefully to go unnoticed by Seth but of course that doesn't happen.

"What class you got next?" was he going to stalk me now too?

"History"

"Great my class is right by there, I'll walk you" he says smiling, why would the thought of walking me to class make him happy?

"Great" I mumble sarcastically. We continue out of the cafeteria and 3 minutes later were at Ms. Popes History class

"I'll see you later" he says trying to get me to look at him. Instead I turn around and walk into class.

"Not likely" I whisper to myself

Class goes by fast considering I wasn't paying attention to a word Ms. Pope said, I ended up watching the bees and the birds roam around outside. We were on the first floor so the window was close to the ground. I was always fascinated by nature and wild life. I loved animals, even though when I had asked for a dog I was beat senseless for 2 days by David. When the bell rang I was the first one out the door hopeing that if I was fast enough Seth wouldn't be out there waiting. I was wrong. Seth was already casually leaning against the wall. He ended up walking me to my next class as well. Couldn't he just leave me alone? When the bell finally rung announcing the school was over, I hurried out of the school before I was run over by people. We had a 3 day weekend since Monday was some sort of holiday and I was sure everyone would start screaming as if it were summer break. Everyone had a reason to be happy, everyone except me. No school on Monday just meant one more day were my family could beat me.

Sigh. I again waited for the parking lot to clear a bit before jogging down the road 2 mile road that leads to hell.


End file.
